the_shadow_spearfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Carter
I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, . I slew the Trojan Sea Monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Ephialtes!' -''Jason to Ephialtes in the threat of the twin giants'' Jason Carter is a roman demigod, son of Jupiter, brother of Fayra Carter, step son of Hera and the son of Rachel Carter. He was in a relationship with Reyna Alessandro but now has broken up and started a new life with Teresa Reynolds. Early Life Jason was born on 8th January, and lived with his older sister Fayra until she disappeared from his life, later onwards his real mother gave him into the hands of Juno, Juno taught him all his skills and finally erased his memory and sent him to camp olympians. Fights Jason had said to have many fights with many titans, as Jason lost his memory, later on Reyna told him about the Krios defeat, Jason defeated Krios with his bare hands, he fought other kings, defeated Midas, Enceladus, Ephialtes and Otis and other giants and rivals he mostly had. The Shadow Spear The Caged Goddess Jason was a protagonist in this part of the series along with Lia Adler, Teresa and Luna, he appeared talking to Aeolus, defeating Midas and Enceladus, mostly throughout all the book. The Threat Of The Twin Giants In this book he's again a main character but does not narrate, he saves Teresa from getting crushed by Otis, saves Matteo and Reyna from the warship's (terror) attack. Traces Of Blood In this book he narrates, as Liam and Luna fell into Tartarus, he finds a way to find Teresa who gets kidnapped, with the help of Reyna, Matteo and Laura, he finds traces of blood, which he suspects as Teresa's. Crossing Paths Jason narrates; The demigods decide to split into the woods to find an unknown cave as told by the oracle that Teresa is help there. Matteo and Laura find the cave ending up hostage which leads to Jason killing the cave caretaker (name;not uploaded yet), Jason finds Teresa and they finally reunite. The Final War Jason narrates in this one too, as they finally fin out Gaia's plan, about destroying the world with the help of her kids the cyclopes, giants and Earth Bornes, but Gaia's kids fail because of Jason and the others, Gaia finally decides to come herself, Jason with the help of Zeus kills Gaia with faith, the lightening bolt he kills Gaia with is enough to kill a million people. Personality Jason is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne),Hades (who generally hates demigods), He also eared the respect of the greeks even tough he belongs from the roman side. Many people tell him he is brave, such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom, He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He has Zeus's influence on him, Despite being very confident in his own abilities, Teresa states that he is always a bit sad, not sure what the reason is, but he gets quite funny at times, In Traces of Blood Hazel stated that he is powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them. 'He has grown a bit tired of the constant dangers of a demigod and looks forward to living a normal peaceful life as much as possible. Appearance -Teresa Reynolds about Jason in the demigod interviews. Jason is described as a very handsome young man, with disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach and bright sea-green eyes. He is described in a review as having a "Mediterranean" complexion. He also has a sarcastic, troublemaker smile. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls find him extremely attractive. In the Final War, Teresa states that Jason grew even more handsome, muscular, taller and that his lips are salty. Abilities and Tools FIGHTING ABILITIES: Jason is able to use all weapons as trained with the romans in his early life, he can be trusted with a sword as shown in the first book he can use his sword properly and gets even better with it slowly, he is good at gladius, archery, sword fighting, fist fighting, arm wrestling and others. DEMIGOD ABILITIES: As he is the son of Zeus he is able to summon lightening when needed, he speeds up, fights better and energizes into a better form when in a dark stormy situation. MAGICAL ITEMS: ]] RIPTIDE: ''' Jason gets a Riptide from Chiron in the first book but his Riptide gets wrecked by Enceladus at the end of the first book, Since '''Riptide was perfectly weighted and balanced for Jason, he kept Riptide as his primary weapon. ... Riptide had a long history before Jason. It was forged in Mount Etna and cooled in the river Lethe. Originally, Riptide was called Anaklusmos and was owned by Zoë, a Hesperide who was a daughter of Atlas. GLADIUS: 's gladius]] Jason is not really much mentioned using his gladius but he kills the Earth bornes in Traces of Blood with his gladius. Relationships FAMILY: ZEUS, FAYRA CARTER, HERA, RACHEL CARTER Zeus: Zeus and Jason meet at the last book, their relationship does not mean anything throughout the series as they don't even talk to each other properly in the last book, Jason still has a soft spot for his father anyways. Fayra Carter: {Not Yet appeared) Hera: Hera loves Jason even though she strictly hates Zeus's sons, she loves him because Rachel Carter gave him particularly to Hera when he was born, Hera calls him many names including, Hero, lovely boy, smiley and others....... Rachel Carter: Jason only knows her by the stories he'd heard of her, he still loves her and misses her. LOVE INTERESTS: REYNA ALESSANDRO, TERESA REYNOLDS. Reyna Alessandro: Reyna was Jason's former love interest as mentioned by him and as shown by Reyna's behaviour in the threat of the twin giants. Jason told that if Hera hadn't sent him to Camp Olympians he would have already been in a relationship but when he finds out about Teresa, he ditches her, he still likes her and same is with her. Teresa Reynolds: Jason is currently dating Teresa, he first mentions his love for her in the book traces of blood, Teresa and Jason's relationship is pretty cute and are a great couple. ☀Teresa is portrayed in the series as Jason's primary love interest.And again when they were underwater in the canoe lake, they kissed which Jason described as "pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." Jason also sees a possibility of a life of college and marriage with Teresa while during the prophecy completion when inside the protected city of New Rome. While they were having those two months of dating they had become closer, romantic and more loving toward each other. At the Beginning of the book Traces of Blood Teresa and Jason kiss after so long apart but then Teresa judo-flips Jasn for being gone for so long. their relationship has become stronger with Teresa knowing that she wants nothing more than to have a happy and peaceful life with Jason, who has begun to seriously think about their future together and even the possibility of having a family. Teresa also states that she doesn't want to break up with Jason because she wouldn't be able to look at the sky without getting reminded of her broken heart. FRIENDS: LIAM ADLER, LUNA ANDERSON, MATTEO VALLENDRO, LAURA STRONG, CHIRON Liam Adler: Liam and Jason are best friends, talking about their same goofy personality. The two have also shown the same sense of sarcasm and, at times, a degree of ignorance. He likes to hang out with his buddy as told by Jason in the demigod interviews. Luna Anderson: Luna and Jason are good friends, their friendship is mostly shown and labelled best in the threat of the twin giants and traces of blood when Luna Helps Jason in finding Teresa, she also high fives him when she returns back from her vist to her dad. Matteo Vallendro: They find each other as good friends and talk to each other most of the time/ Laura Strong: Jason finds her really annoying due to her weird and irritating short temper, Jason even mentions that when she stares at him it gives him a chill down his spine, knowing that she is a girl, even younger then him, he has a feeling for her short temper, but they both can get along well. Chiron: {NOT YET MENTIONED}Category:Characters